


Whatever It Takes

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Bucky is a witcher, M/M, Victor von doom is a creep, steve is roach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Bucky Barnes, the White Wolf, gets back from a hunt to find that his husband and son are missing. He will do all he can to make sure they return home safely.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, one sided Victor von Doom/Tony Stark
Series: AU-gust prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in accordance with the square B2: Til Death do us Part of the Starkbucks bingo

The White Wolf walks into Brooklyn, carrying a kikimora on his horse, Steve. It has been a long week, and all he wants to do is fall into bed with his husband, Tony. But he must first deliver the proof to his client… and get paid.

Dropping the monster off at the merchant’s home, the White Wolf receives his bag of coins and home he goes. He cannot wait to rest in the arms of his love, sleep in the softness of his bed, bathe and just feel clean.

Steve sets a steady pace, and they are back to the house before nightfall. Bucky, the White Wolf, walks in to find his house empty. Tony is not here, neither is their son Harley! Concerned, Bucky runs to the house down the road. Ms. Parker is home with her son. She says Tony was definitely home this morning. He didn’t go into town because he is always sure to ask her if she is in need of anything.

_So much for the relaxing evening_. Bucky thinks wryly. He goes back home and starts scouting around his house. He finds footprints leading out the back into the woods. Mr. Hogan lives next door on the other side. He informs Bucky that a few of the king’s soldiers had walked through the neighborhood today. Bucky has an inkling of what is going on.

Bucky follows the tracks into the woods, his sword and dagger available at any second. The trail ends a few miles into the woods. Looking around, he doesn’t see anything, but he hears that branch crack. Bucky spins and throws his attacker to the ground. Three soldiers come at him at once, but after a brief struggle, they are no match for a mighty Witcher.

Then, out of the shadows, walks a man. A man with whom Bucky has had many troubles. “Ahh, White Wolf,” the man says, spreading his arms, “we meet again.”

“Rumlow.” Bucky grunts.

“You’re not looking for your husband, are you?” Rumlow singsongs.

Bucky takes a step forward in anger. “Where are they?”

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Do you want to see them alive?” Rumlow asks, raising his sword. “Put down your sword, Witcher.”

When Bucky places his blade on the ground, Rumlow continues, “They're at the palace. King Victor is treating them quite well, I’d imagine.”

Bucky groans internally. King Victor is in love with Tony. From the moment Bucky’s family moved to Brooklyn, King Victor has tried to find ways to steal Tony from his husband. Well today, he obviously found a way. “What does he want from me?”

“Well, I’m sure he’d ask you to stay away, but since you’re a witcher and don’t like being told what to do, I’d say he’s waiting for you at the castle.” Rumlow chuckles. “That is, if you survive this.”

He launches an attack. Bucky falls on one knee and flips Rumlow over his head. Grabbing his sword off the ground, Bucky takes the offensive. Blades clash until Rumlow takes a misstep, and Bucky’s blade cuts through his abdomen. Bucky pulls his sword out, climbs on Steve, and rides towards the castle.

King Victor does not have a legion of guards waiting for him. Instead, the watchmen at the front gate let him in. He rides in warily, prepared for an ambush. A groom leads Steve to the stables, and Bucky walks into the palace. The sight before him makes him want to take out his blade and attack.

The king is sitting on his throne, and Tony is in the seat beside him, dressed as a concubine. Hidden to the average person’s view, there is a chain that is keeping Tony in his seat. Bucky can see the anger in his husband’s eyes.

“Where is my son?” Bucky asks sharply.

Victor doesn’t look too afraid. “Mr. Witcher, I have a job for you. I will pay you quite a handsome sum.”

“What makes you think that I would do anything for you?” growls Bucky.

The king laughs. “Well, for one, I have your husband and son. You can just imagine the things I could do to them, namely Antonio.” Bucky growls in his throat as Tony jerks in his seat.

Bucky warns Victor, “If you touch a hair on his head, yours will be gone.”

“Relax. I have a monster problem that I would certainly like dealt with. If you bring me home the head of the monster, I will pay you in gold and release your family. Am I understood?”

Bucky is not one to give in easily. “What is the story with the monster?”

“It has been terrorizing my kingdom for months. Killing people and eating their hearts. It moves too quickly for my men to find it. We believe there’s only one because there are not multiple killings in the same night.” King Victor explains.

  
Bucky thinks that it sounds like a werewolf. “Can you tell me the first place that was attacked and the last place?”

Victor gives him the locations and promises not to harm Bucky’s family if he brings back the head of the monster. Bucky steers Steve in the direction of the town where the first murder happened. All the towns that were hit are in close in location to each other. The beast must have a lair somewhere in the area.

After two days of searching, three days of staking out, Bucky finally comes face to face with the werewolf. The monster puts up a good fight, but it’s no match for Bucky’s enhancements. He returns to Doom with the head of the werewolf on a pike.

Victor releases Tony and Harley, grumbling that he had hoped the beast would kill Bucky. Tony flips off the king on the way out. Later that night, when Bucky is lying in his husband’s arms, Tony tells him how Victor had tried to take him to bed. “He kept saying, ‘The White Wolf is dead. He never takes this long.’ I told him that I am still your husband until I have proof that you were killed.” Tony shivers. “I hate Doom with all my heart. Thank you for coming back.”

Bucky makes a promise to himself to somehow kill the king.


End file.
